Interviews with the Inuyasha cast
by Black Kurogari
Summary: can u read the title? yes? ok then!
1. Bankotsu

**I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

**Interviews with the Inuyasha cast.**

Catherine: Hi I'm Catherine. I'm going to be interviewing my boyfriend Bankotsu! Come on in!!

Bankotsu: walks in with Banryuu Hey Cat.

Catherine: Bankotsu!! Your not allowed to bring weapons!! Were on National T.V! I told you that!!

Bankotsu: but-but-but- GOSH FINE!! (**Mumble)** ill be right back (**mumble)**

Bankotsu walks out. Few mins later he comes back.

Catherine: k now that THAT'S over lets get to the questions!! Aren't we all DYING to hear some Q&A?!

Bankotsu: um… Cat

Catherine: yes?

Bankotsu: never mind.

Catherine: ok 1st Q! What's your fave…potato!!

Bankotsu: um are you sure that's a-

Catherine: awnserthequestion!!

Bankotsu: um potato chips?

Catherine: me to!

Do you have any pixy sticks?

Bankotsu: yeah. Here ya go!

Catherine: thanks! So why do you kill?

Bankotsu: …I thought you knew that. Well I just like killing. You should know that! You're a mercenary too!

Catherine: SHHHHHH!! That's a-

Bankotsu: was!

Catherine: was my secret. Hey go get Banryuu so I can open this!

Bankotsu: (**ahem)**

Catherine: (**in a sassy way)** ok PLZZZZZZZZZZZ!! (**mumble grumble)**

Bankotsu: eh good enough. (**Gets Banryuu)** here ill open it 4 you.

Catherine: thank you. Woops! Sorry that's all the time we have! Sorry Ban!

Bankotsu: its fine.


	2. Kagome

KAGOME

Catherine-and were back with KAGOME!!

Kagome walks in

Cat- k. so 1st Question!! Y did you keep going after Bankotsu? CHOOSE UR AWNSER CAREFULLY!!

Kagome- well he's just so-

Cat- next q!

Kagome- but I didn-

Cat- I…SAID…NEXT…QUESTION!! (In a demonic voice w/Wolf ears)

Kagome-k! **Squeak**

Catherine- why does every1 hate you?

Kagome-WHO HATES M-

Cat kills Kagome

Crowd goes wild.

Bankotsu- um Cat just killed our only person soooooo um bye

Cat likes her fingers of the blood.

Bankotsu-Cat y did u kill Kagome

Cat- 1) I was in the mood 2 kill something. 2) Remember in 1 of the episodes she turned ur 4arm in2 BONE!! And-

Bankotsu- how many pixie stix?!

Catherine- just the 1 that u gave me!

Bankotsu- that's 1 too many! Well we have to go. BYE!!

Catherine-Kikyo… your next!!

Bankotsu- sounds fun

Catherine-Yes…yes it does


	3. Kikyo

1 Chapter 3-KIKYO!!

Catherine- Hello and welcome to Kikyos' death-I mean um

Bankotsu- whispers INTERVIEW!!

Catherine- I KNEW THAT!! Well Kikyo come on up.

Kikyo walks (more like struts) on to the stage.

Crowd-BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU SUCK EGGS!! I HATE YOU etc.

Person in Crowd- I LOVE YOU KIKYO!!

Catherine- (demonic voice) WHO SAID THAT?!Bankotsu!

Bankotsu-WHAT?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WATCHING TELLITUBIES!! (sp?)

Kikyo-um

Catherine-SHUT UP KIKYO!! Ban, you do know that you said that on National Television.

Bankotsu- oh um...

Catherine-... well I'm going to ask Kikyo some questions while you throw that points to the guy that likes Kikyo THING out!

Bankotsu throws out creepy guy.

Catherine- Sooooo Kikyo-

Kikyo-yes?

Catherine-Have you ever

Kikyo- What, ever WHAT.

Catherine-SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU!!

Kikyo Shrinks back in chair

Catherine- ever beentiedupwithhandcuffsonyourwristsandfedtoyourhaters?

Kikyo- ... um what?

Catherine- I'll ask you later so do you love Inuyasha?

Kikyo-No I just date him so Kagome cant have him!

Catherine- what grudge do you have against her?

Kikyo- She peed on my cot in kinder garden!! ANNND she dated the guy I was dating.

Catherine-Who was he?

Kikyo-Mr. FRED FRED BURGER

Catherine- ok... weird... anyonewhowantstobetiedupwithhandcuffsonyourwristsandfedtoyourhaterssayhuhorwhat!!

(anyone who wants to be tied up with hand cuffs on your wrists and fed to your haters say huh or what)

Kikyo-What?

Catherine- Never mind that Kikyo. Now were going to play a game-

Bankotsu- We don't have time for a game Cat!!

Catherine-DON'T BE A FART KNOCKER BANKOTSU!!

Bankotsu-Fine!

Catherine-Here's how it works we're going to put these ruber suits on you-now go change into these.

Kikyo starts changing on T.V.

Catherine-IN THE CHANGING ROOM!! EW EW EW!!

Kikyo comes back in a TIGHT yellow ruber outfit.

Catherine-Now we put these hand cuffs on you. And we throw you into the audience FILLED with Kikyo haters, but me and Bankotsu get first and second hit!! And no one gets to take her body home to use as a punching bag. Remember everyone wants to get a chance to kill her so make a line and we each get to kill her. How? Well my friend SESSHOMARU (crow goes wild with yells and whistles) will help with that.

Shsshy-DON'T TOUCH ME IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!!

Bankotsu- Can I kill her first?

Catherine-Fine! But ONLY if I get to use Banryuu!

Bankotsu- Kay.

Bankotsu walk up to Kikyo and kills her

Catherine uses Banryuu to kill Kikyo.

Shiori kills Her same as Naraku.

Crowd is killing Kikyo in MANY different ways and having Sesshomaru bring her back to life again and again AND AGAIN.

Author (catherine)-Well that wraps it up see ya next time with... well whoever gets most votes on my poll ( if u review it, it WON'T COUNT!!)Sorry but I went to DISNEYLAND, and a HORSE CAMP IN UDAHO!!


	4. AN

1IS ANY1 READING MY STORY?! JEEZ!!REVIEW AND/OR TAKE MY POLL!! I'm sorry 4 not updating my other story but I'm BUSY with my horse! and I BARLEY have time 2 write the Interviews!


End file.
